


Intimidation Means?

by Cookiezun



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Also Add tops so hahaha, Because wao, Cringy old writing, DEBM, EXTREME OOCNESS??, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiezun/pseuds/Cookiezun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly drowsy Raven and chirpy Add go through Elder while searching for a shop that sells potions. </p>
<p>....At least I think I wrote it with Elder in mind. But yeah...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimidation Means?

"Ahー Did everyone leave without me?" I asked drowsily to no one in particular.

Waking up at one in the afternoon, the inn that we stayed at was completely empty except for the old guy who ran the front desk. I only found a note at my bedside that said 'We've left for a dungeon! Be back later. Oh. And potions are almost out so can you buy some? -Elsword'

"Not everyone." A certain white haired person said behind me. "I only went out for a bit and now those guys are gone. Where'd they go?"

"Add." I acknowledged. To be honest, I wasn't close to him nor do I talk to him that much even though we've been travelling in the same guild for a long time. I've seen the way he fights. And you know who to be scared of when you see them fight. It wouldn't be an overestimate to call him the fastest nor the strongest in our group. What's even scarier was the way he killed everything without hesitation. "Apparently they all went to some dungeon earlier this morning."

"I see." There was a brief silence.

"W-well Elsword did say that they're running out of potions so if you'd like..." I stuttered. I just stuttered. I can't believe I stuttered. It was pretty uncharacteristic of me but I suppose this is what people call being 'intimidated'.

He stifled a laugh. "No need to be so nervous." And grabbed my hand, pulling me outside. "I've already memorized the streets this morning so you can rely on me if you're trying to go to a place that sells potions."

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt since this city has a lot of complicated twists and-" After pulling me, Add immediately released my hand and I lost my balance a bit before he put a hand on my shoulder. "Wah!"

He stifled another laugh and I swear I heard him say '..ute' under his breath. How can I get embarassed within the two minutes I started talking to him?

"Geez. Let's just hurry up and get those potions already." I complained.

Suprisingly, Add isn't really as psychotic as he looks like. While talking to him, he was as normal and decent as any other person. He was kind and straightforward, sort of like a brother to me.

This huge city was getting even more and more confusing but despite my slight fear of getting lost in an unkown place, I wasn't in the least bit scared. I suppose it's because I had someone beside me whom I happily chatted with and began to trust in a short amount of time. 

After a few more turns, I concluded that this city was much more dangerous to explore than a dungeon. How Add managed to memorize all the places must've took a lot of time since this morning, explaining how he got back at one in the afternoon.

"Are you sure we aren't lost right now?" I asked a little while later. It was taking longer than expected and I'm almost sure he was messing with me again. "Eh? Of course not!" He smiled. 'Smiling is a surefire way to figure out if someone's lying or not.' I remembered. And It seemed that I also muttered that to myself and Add somehow heard it.

"I'm not lying. I'm just smiling since I'm happy you're with me."

Unaware, I was actually blushing. "W-what kind of idiot says such embarassing things out loud!" Chuckle. "You stuttered again." Now fully aware of the heat on my cheeks, I faced the other direction, hoping he didn't see my face (Even if it was too late). "Just hurry up and find the place before the others return." Giving a quick, acknowledging hum, he turned back and started walking ahead of me. Seeing as I'm pretty much one of the slowest members in the group (aside from Chung), the distance between us widened and Add turned around, wordlessly taking me by the hand and dragging me along, causing my cheeks to redden again.

After a while, we finally reached the store and went inside where the old shopkeeper greeted us with "Oh. You're here again. The young 'un who visited this morning." to which Add, while smiling politely, replied "-with a friend.", going behind me.

The old woman raised her eyebrow at this after seeing my still-slightly-red cheeks and interlocked hands. "You know, I suddenly remembered. Back in the days, It was said that being in a relationship with the same gender wasn't allowed." she said suddenly, which helped restore the vibrant red color in my cheeks.

"It's not like that!" I tried to counter, but Add suddenly resting his head on my shoulder while wrapping his arms around me didn't help. He chukled and faced my way, leaving only a few centimeters of space between his and my face. "You're really cute when you blush, you know." Is this intimidation I feel again? Because my heart's beating as fast as those times when I saw his eyes while fighting.

"Stop playing around, Add. You really like making fun of me, don't you?" Add returned to his position behind me and raised his hands up "Fine. I'll stop but all that I said was true, you know." He said while smiling and for a moment, just a mere second, my heart stopped for a while. This 'intimidation' thing is really dangerous.

"Wait- Now that I think about it, what potion do we need?" I asked. "Well... We used a lot of complete recovery potions last time when Rena wasn't around. So we probably need a bit more. I'll be looking for more potions we could use so feel free to browse the potions here."

While browsing, I suddenly remembered about this 'intimidation' thing that I've been feeling recently so I approached the old lady and asked if they had a cure for intimidation. "Intimidation? You mean getting scared?" She asked "I don't know if I'm scared but whenever I'm around Add, my friend, I start acting weird. My face turns red, my heart goes faster and I think it even skipped a beat." The lady smiled and was about to reply when she stopped.

Add, currently behind me, turned a shade of red and quickly hid behind his hand. "R-raven..." I quickly turned around to see an Add hiding his face while sinking towards the floor. "That isn't being intimidated... That's-" He couldn't continue speaking and I can see his ears turning red.

"Young 'uns get all the actions nowadays don't they..." The old woman whispered to herself.

Leaving me out in the dark, no one ever told me what my 'intimidation' was in the end since the shopkeeper just laughed softly to herself while Add, after a few minutes, stiffly stood up and handed her the payment for what we bought, leaving his sentence incomplete.

We finally got back to the inn after getting lost a few times due to Add's sudden absent mindedness. His face was still red and he immediately went to bed early, not joining the guild who was eating merrily on the table after finishing the dungeon they went to a while ago.

Instead of joining them, I went and visited Add in his room who was on his bed, leaning to his side while hugging a pillow, covering his face.

He must've known it was me since he called out. "Hey Raven..."

"Hm?" I responded.

Slowly showing his reddened face from the pillow, he leaned close to me and placed his head on my chest, the top of his head touching my chin. This simple action of course made my cheeks red.

"I... I ..ike you too"

"H-hah?" I asked, now completely red to my ears.

He stared up at me and smiled. "You're so cute when you blush."

**Author's Note:**

> Work slightly edited from the original on FF I guess.
> 
> Aaaa— It really was true when I said I had no idea how Elsword worked haha. 
> 
> This is really different from my writing now since... Yeah. I was a cinnamon bun who wrote fluff in first person. I suck at first person nau.


End file.
